


Autumn Leaves

by xrkkx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Love, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrkkx/pseuds/xrkkx
Summary: Jesień dla Liama zawsze kojarzyła się z czymś wyjątkowym. A już na pewno z najważniejszą dla niego osobą – Zaynem, z którym niestety urwał mu się kontakt. Pewnego jesiennego deszczowego dnia idzie do parku, gdzie ogarnia go nostalgia i wspomina sobie wszystkie minione sytuacje, które miał okazję przeżyć ze swoim ukochanym. I nie wie, że w tym samym czasie na ławce w parku siedzi właśnie ta najważniejsza dla niego osoba, która również tęskni za nim.W skrócie: AU gdzie Liam wspomina Zayna.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 6





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> To trochę wyglądało tak, że chciałyśmy wstawić tego one-shota pisanego razem z [Rozią](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zalkxaa?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_profile) jakoś pod koniec listopada, ale coś nam nie wyszło + wszystko pewnie przyćmiłoby [Capital Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818581/chapters/68105230) wstawiane przeze mnie przez cały grudzień hah  
> Może trochę nietematycznie teraz, bo jest zimna, a one-shot ma typowy jesienny vibe, ale jest ❤️  
> So, enjoy i obowiązkowo wpadajcie do [Zalki na wattpada](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zalkxaa?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_profile)

“ _Like autumn leaves_

_[…] And you're miles away_

_And yesterday you were here_

_With me_ ”

~ Ed Sheeran - “Autumn Leaves”

Jesień była tą porą roku, która wywoływała we mnie jakiekolwiek wspomnienia. Chociażby, jak miałem dziesięć lat, zawsze wspominałem wcześniejsze przechadzki ulicami Londynu z moją mamą. Było zazwyczaj ciemno na dworze, wracaliśmy razem ze sklepu czy po prostu z miasta, zaczynało padać, a ja jako beztroski dziesięciolatek wpadałem w kałuże i wdychałem piękny zapach jesiennego deszczu wymieszanego z zapachem opadających liści z drzew w pobliskim parku. Krople wody spadały tak szybko z nieba, że sprawiały wrażenie takich bezbronnych i ulotnych; cóż, w końcu uderzały o mokry chodnik i tyle je było widać.

Potem, chodząc do szkoły, zbierałem kolorowe jesienne liście sprawiające wrażenie, że nic nie umiera, nic nie zsycha, bo skoro zabieram je do domu i zostawiam pomiędzy stronami romantycznej lektury szkolnej, jak one mogą umrzeć?

A później również przesiadywanie ze znajomymi w parku – urywaliśmy się z lekcji, a już szczególnie z ostatniej piątkowej lekcji fizyki, za którą żaden z nas, a już na pewno mój przyjaciel Niall, nie przepadał. Czasami padał deszcz, czasami świeciło słońce, raz było zimno, drugi raz ciepło, ale zawsze w powietrzu można było poczuć tę jesienną aurę, która dawała poczucie nostalgii i melancholii i zarazem sprawiała, że patrząc czasem na spadające krople deszczu myślałem, jak to jest mieć ukochaną osobę przy sobie. Zazdrościłem trochę Niallowi, który miał dziewczynę Kate, jedną z najbardziej znanych dziewczyn w całej szkole. Wychodzili razem do kina, do parku, zapraszali siebie do domów, a ja? Ja zaszywałem się każdego wieczoru w swoim łóżku, włączałem komputer i oglądałem jakiś serial z kubkiem jesiennej herbaty. Też chciałem mieć osobę, z którą dzieliłbym swoje marzenia, pragnienia, którą kochałbym całym swoim sercem. Przy której mógłbym zasypiać, nie bojąc się, że mnie zostawi. Po prostu być przy tej osobie sobą.

Z czasem jednak czułem, jak moje serce powoli spada na ziemię jak jesienny liść. Nie dosyć, że odkryłem, że jestem biseksualny, to dziewczyna, z którą chciałem się umówić, mnie odrzuciła. Czułem, że nie pasuję do tego świata, że nikogo nie znajdę na mojej drodze. Że droga usłana jest jedynie suchymi opadniętymi liśćmi, które ciągle są deptane przez nieświadomych tego ludzi.

Niall jak zwykle zaczepiał mnie w szkole i mówił, jakie to rzeczy nie robił poprzedniego dnia z Kate. A ja tego dzielnie wysłuchiwałem. Też chciałem bawić się czyimiś włosami, chciałem łapać tę osobę za rękę, mówić jej _dzień dobry_ i _dobranoc_ każdego dnia. Tylko tego chciałem.

\- Jeszcze znajdzie się taka osoba – zwykł mówić Niall, oczywiście jedząc swoje śniadanie w szkole. - Serio. A jak nie, to najwyżej dołączysz do mnie i Kate.

Cóż, był to żart, na który zawsze reagowałem uśmiechem, choć do prawdziwego uśmiechu było mi daleko. Raczej to robiłem tylko po to, aby ukryć fakt, jak bardzo moje serce usycha, nie mając kogo pokochać.

Prawie każdego jesiennego dnia wychodziłem z domu w bardzo złym humorze. Nie dosyć, że na dworze było bardzo zimno, to jeszcze w połowie drogi zawsze musiało padać. Cholerna jesień. Zawsze mi o wszystkim przypominała. Zimą mogłem zapomnieć o problemach ze względu na święta, wiosną uczyłem się do egzaminów, a lato spędzałem u dziadków na wakacjach. Ale jesienią zawsze przypominałem sobie o tym, że nikogo nie mam i tak pewnie pozostanie do końca mojego życia.

I tak było również teraz. Przechodziłem alejkami w parku, przypominając sobie nastoletnie lata i płacząc wewnętrznie, że moje serce ponownie uschło po wszystkich momentach, jakie przeżyłem przez te kilka szczęśliwych lat w liceum.

Ubrany w brązowy płaszcz i luźno zwisający brązowy szalik, spojrzałem przed siebie i zobaczyłem lekko jaskrawe logo kawiarni, do której zwykłem przychodzić każdej jesieni. Uśmiechnąłem się automatycznie.

Właśnie tu pierwszy raz go zobaczyłem, pamiętam ten dzień, jakby to było wczoraj. Pamiętam jak cudownie wtedy wyglądał, jego czerwone od zbytniego oblizywania usta, jego zaróżowione od zimna policzki i te niesamowicie czekoladowe oczy. Poszedłem wtedy do mojej ulubionej kawiarni, żeby kupić sobie najlepszą kawę cynamonową w Londynie, wtedy go właśnie zobaczyłem. Siedział przy ladzie i czekał na swoją kolej.

Widziałem, jak przegląda ofertę z napojami jesiennymi i chyba nie mógł się zdecydować, gdyż cały czas nerwowo przygryzał wargę – było w tym coś niewinnego, jak i seksownego.

\- Poproszę kawę cynamonową i gorącą czekoladę. - Uśmiechnąłem się do kobiety za ladą i usiadłem na krześle obok niego. Chyba nawet nie zrozumiał, że zamówiłem tę gorącą czekoladę dla niego, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Mogłem przynajmniej trochę bardziej mu się przyjrzeć.

Miał wyrazistą linię szczęki, czarne włosy podniesione do góry, ale zgolone trochę po bokach, mocno czerwone usta i zgrabny nos, a policzki były trochę czerwone z powodu panującego na zewnątrz zimna, co wskazywało, że dopiero przed chwilą tutaj przyszedł.

Oczy – to właśnie one najbardziej zwróciły moją uwagę, ten piękny odcień brązu, który zapamiętam już do końca swojego życia. I właśnie te oczy po chwili napotkały moje.

\- W-w czymś p-pomóc? - zapytał mnie nieśmiało i naciągnął jeszcze mocniej rękaw swojego swetra.

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że ten nieśmiały chłopak stanie się niewyżytym seksualnie idiotą, o którym będę myśleć do końca swojego życia. Cóż, ale pewnie nawet to by mnie wtedy nie powstrzymało przed zagadaniem do niego.

\- Zamówiłem ci gorącą czekoladę, mam nadzieję, że lubisz. - Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, a on spojrzał się na mnie dziwnie.

\- J-jeszcze nigdy tutaj nie byłem. - To jedyne, co powiedział, ale tyle mi wystarczyło.

Już wtedy domyśliłem się, że chłopak nie jest z Londynu, w końcu znajdowaliśmy się w najbardziej znanym miejscu, jakie istnieje w tym mieście.

Po chwili przed nami pojawiły się dwa kubki – jeden z kawą, a drugi z gorącą czekoladą. Popatrzył się wtedy na mnie, jakby oczekiwał potwierdzenia, że to faktycznie było dla niego.

\- Masz, pij. - Przysunąłem parujący kubek w jego stronę. - Tak poza tym jestem Liam, miło mi cię poznać.

Nie wyciągnąłem ręki, gdyż bałem się, że to go wystraszy. Widać było, że nie przebywał dużo z ludźmi.

\- Z-Zayn – mruknął i pochylił się nad kubkiem. - Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnął się do mnie i to właśnie w tym momencie moje serce całkowicie mu się oddało, a ja nawet nie zdawałem sobie wtedy z tego sprawy.

Przez chwilę po prostu siedzieliśmy i piliśmy nasze napoje. Nie było niezręcznie, było tak zwyczajnie. Niestety, nic nie trwało wiecznie i właśnie wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że przecież za chwilę mam lekcje. Spojrzałem na zegarek i zostało mi tylko dziesięć minut – idealnie na dotarcie do szkoły.

\- Muszę już iść, do zobaczenia. - Popatrzyłem mu w oczy i lekko ręką przejechałem po ramieniu, żeby potem móc dotknąć na chwilę jego dłoni.

\- Do zobaczenia... - wyszeptał.

Miał zagryzioną wargę i czerwone policzki, taki widok mógłbym oglądać codziennie, ale, cóż, musiałem już iść.

Czasem się zastanawiam, dlaczego wtedy byłem taki głupi i nie poprosiłem go o numer, ale na szczęście los mi w tamtym czasie sprzyjał i miałem okazję zobaczyć go jeszcze raz.

Zdarzyło się to pewnego pamiętnego dnia w środku października, kiedy okazało się, że do mojej klasy ma dołączyć nowy uczeń i był to nie kto inny jak Zayn.

Wszedł wtedy do klasy, miał na sobie czarne jeansy z dziurami i szary, trochę przydługawy sweter. Był to uroczy widok, zwłaszcza, że znowu zagryzał tę cholerną wargę. Czułem, że muszę mu po prostu pomóc w nowym środowisku. Pomachałem do niego z ostatniej ławki i nigdy nie zapomnę tego uśmiechu, jaki wkradł się na jego twarz.

Szybko się przedstawił, choć nadal się trochę jąkał, i skierował się w moim kierunku, żeby ze mną usiąść.

Przywitałem się z nim i powiedziałem po cichu, że oprowadzę go później po szkole, na co się zgodził. Przez całą lekcję nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, ale żaden z nas nie miał pretensji do tego drugiego. Po prostu siedzieliśmy i pisaliśmy notatki, nie licząc tych krótkich chwil, w których mu się po prostu przyglądałem.

Widok Zayna, który ze skupieniem patrzył na nauczycielkę i przygryzał koniec ołówka, żeby potem coś zanotować, był uroczy.

Po skończonej lekcji udaliśmy się razem na zwiedzanie szkoły. Pokazałem mu, gdzie znajduje się biblioteka, sekretariat, pokój nauczycielki, sala gimnastyczna, boisko i oprowadziłem go po poszczególnych piętrach, a nie było ich akurat dużo, tylko trzy. Obawiałem się, że nie znajdziemy w ogóle tematów do rozmowy, ale wcale tak nie było. Bardzo dobrze się dogadywaliśmy i gdyby nie to, że poznaliśmy się ledwo wczoraj, to mógłbym pomyśleć, że znam go zdecydowanie dłużej.

Lekcje mijały nam bardzo szybko, a ja za każdym razem jak odrywałem wzrok od tablicy i jakichś wzorów matematycznych, widziałem, jak Zayn potajemnie zerka na mnie i delikatnie unosi swoje kąciki ust. Nie powiem, bardzo mi się to podobało, tym bardziej, że chłopak już od samego początku wpadł mi jakoś w oko. Jego piękne czekoladowe oczy patrzące się na mnie z jakimś nieokreślonym uwielbieniem, jego delikatne palce, czarne włosy i nieśmiały uśmiech powodowały, że czułem dziwne uczucie podobne do zauroczenia.

Po paru miesiącach, a dokładnie po trzech długich zimowych miesiącach, zrozumiałem, że tak naprawdę się w nim zakochałem.

Nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego, co czułem przy nim. To, jak moje serce zaczynało szybciej bić, gdy tylko był w pobliżu; jak na mojej twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech, gdy tylko z jego ust wydobywał się ten przepiękny dźwięczny śmiech. Ilekroć razy spojrzałem w jego czekoladowe oczy, widziałem w nich swoją przyszłość. Po prostu się w nim zakochałem, przepadałem dla niego, jak nigdy dotąd.

Pamiętam ten dzień, w którym nocował u mnie. Było to dwa dni przed świętami. Byliśmy sami w domu, graliśmy w gry. Uwielbiałem te momenty, kiedy wygrywałem, a on przysuwał się do mnie i całował mnie w policzek, gratulując mi wygranej.

Potem stwierdził, że chce zrobić pierniczki, a ja nie mogłem mu odmówić. Przygotowaliśmy wszystkie składniki na ciasto i ja, ze względu, że nie umiałem zrobić ciasta, siedziałem obok niego na blacie i patrzyłem, jak on to robi.

Ze skupieniem odmierzał wszystkie składniki i wsypywał je do miski, a potem robił ciasto. Gdy je zrobił, otarł ręką swoje czoło, przez co zostało na nim trochę mąki.

Podszedłem do niego i otarłem mu ją ręką, po czym go przytuliłem. Kątem oka widziałem, jak na jego policzki wkradły się wtedy małe rumieńce i przysięgam, mógłbym je oglądać wtedy godzinami.

Odchodząc od niego, żeby ustawić temperaturę piekarnika, musnąłem lekko jego boczki moimi opuszkami palców, miał idealną figurę i nawet tym jednym dotykiem mogłem to stwierdzić.

Gdy ustawiłem odpowiednią temperaturę w piekarniku, dołączyłem do niego w wycinaniu kształtów na rozwałkowanym cieście.

Najwięcej zrobiliśmy gwiazdek, skarpetek i świątecznych elfów, po czym wstawiliśmy je do piekarnika na dwadzieścia minut i poszliśmy umyć ręce.

Gdy to zrobiliśmy, posprzątaliśmy stół i razem czekaliśmy, aż upłynie nam czas. Siedzieliśmy wtedy na dwóch stołkach blisko siebie, a nasze kolana się stykały. Po chwili on oparł głowę o moje ramię, a ja mogłem przysiąc, że wyraźnie słyszał szybsze bicie mojego serca. Nie odsunął się jednak, tylko przełożył swoją bliższą nogę przez moje udo i tak po prostu trwaliśmy prawie wtuleni w siebie.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie wtedy dźwięk minutnika, który przypomniał mi o pierniczkach. Zayn szybko wstał, przez co potknął się i upadł na mnie. Żaden z nas się nie poruszył wtedy, po prostu siedziałem tak oparty o półkę z nim na moich kolanach. Miał spuszczoną głowę i mogłem się założyć, że przygryzał wtedy swoją wargę – zawsze tak robił, kiedy był zdenerwowany.

Pochyliłem się lekko nad nim i go przytuliłem, podniosłem go wtedy równocześnie i posadziłem na blacie. Gdybym tylko był kimś więcej niż przyjacielem dla niego, to bym go pocałował, ale niestety, wiedziałem, że byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

Podszedłem do piekarnika i wyciągnąłem blachę z pierniczkami, położyłem ją na stół obok Zayna, który patrzył na mnie jakoś dziwnie.

Wziąłem jedno ciastko, ugryzłem kawałek i było naprawdę dobre, nawet lepsze od tych, które robiła moja mama.

Podszedłem do chłopaka, który nadal siedział na stole i, stojąc między jego nogami, włożyłem mu piernika do ust. Przyjął go z chęcią, lekko muskając moje palce swoimi ustami. Czasem myślałem, że robił to wszystko specjalnie.

\- Myślę, że są dobre, a tobie smakują? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Bardzo dobre – odparłem i tylko moja silna wola powstrzymywała mnie od rzucenia się na niego i pocałowania jego malinowych ust.

Odsunąłem się od niego po chwili, zdając sobie sprawę, że pewnie chciał zejść z blatu, a ja mu to utrudniałem.

On na chwilę posmutniał, poprosił mnie o jeszcze jedno ciastko, mimo iż miał je prawie obok siebie.

Znowu wziąłem kolejnego piernika i wsadziłem mu do ust, a on jeszcze raz musnął moje palce.

Potem stwierdziliśmy, że pooglądamy film – padło na komedię romantyczną. Usiedliśmy razem na kanapie i włączyłem telewizor, wcześniej wkładając płytę do odtwarzacza. Film zaczął się, uwielbiałem go, ale fakt, że znałem go na pamięć, a dokładniej że obok mnie leżał najprzystojniejszy chłopak, jakiego widziałem, nie zerknąłem nawet na chwilę na ekran.

Trochę się wciągnąłem ostatecznie w film, bo gdy znowu spojrzałem na Zayna, to spał z głową na moim torsie.

Wyłączyłem pilotem telewizor, żeby nie przeszkadzał mu w spaniu i, ruszając się tak, żeby go nie obudzić, przykryłem go kocem, który był obok niego. Sam wziąłem drugi koc i przykryłem się tylko trochę, bo nie było mi jakoś bardzo zimno.

Pogłaskałem go po ramieniu i złożyłem mu małego całusa na jego czole. Chłopak wymamrotał coś przez sen i objął mnie - nigdy nie czułem się lepiej niż w tamtej chwili. Popatrzyłem ponownie na niego i wyglądał naprawdę niesamowicie, jego lekko rozchylone usta, z których uciekało powietrze w postaci cichego chrapania oraz jego długie rzęsy, które tworzyły cień na rumianych policzkach. To wszystko sprawiło, że czułem się jakbym trzymał w dłoniach kogoś więcej niż tylko swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Rano obudziłem się, czując ten przyjemny i znajomy ciężar na swoim torsie. Powoli otworzyłem oczy i zauważyłem brązową czuprynę. Był to nie kto inny jak Zayn. Zasypiając był obok mnie, a teraz leżał już prawie na mnie. Oczywiście nie przeszkadzało mi to, wręcz przeciwnie, uwielbiałem czuć bijące od niego ciepło.

Poczułem na sobie jego wzrok, a on tylko uśmiechnął się i wyszeptał ciche _dzień dobry_.

\- Dzień dobry, jak ci się spało? - odpowiedziałem mu, patrząc głęboko w jego czekoladowe oczy.

\- Dobrze, a nawet bardzo dobrze. Muszę iść do toalety - odparł i po prostu wstał, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Najgorsze jednak było to, że idąc do łazienki, zaczął kręcić trochę bardziej niż zwykle biodrami. Albo mi się to wtedy wydawało. Siłą się powstrzymywałem, żeby nie iść za nim i nie popchnąć go na tę pieprzoną ścianę i pocałować.

Kolejny dzień, który utkwił mi w pamięci to był jeden z dni podczas ferii zimowych. Poszliśmy wtedy razem na łyżwy, Zayn zgodził się ze mną pójść tylko pod jednym warunkiem - że będę blisko niego. Ja oczywiście się zgodziłem, nigdy nie mogłem sobie odmówić dodatkowo spędzonego czasu z nim.

Wchodząc na taflę lodu, trzymaliśmy się za ręce, może wyglądaliśmy jak para w oczach osób trzecich, ale nie przeszkadzało to nam. Żaden z nas nie robił w związku z tym problemów.

Na początku Zayn trzymał się po prostu mojego ramienia i niepewnie szedł w kierunku wejścia, ale gdy wchodził na taflę to chwycił mnie szybko za rękę. Byłem zdziwiony jego gestem, ale nie protestowałem, tylko uścisnąłem jego rękę mocno i popatrzyłem na niego. Był piękny, miał czerwony nosek i policzki, a jego oczy świeciły malutkimi iskierkami.

Powoli jechałem z nim na łyżwach, a on sam powoli zaczął naśladować ruchy moich nóg i udawało mu się to do momentu, kiedy potknął się i prawie upadł, ale na szczęście przytrzymałem go w talii i mogłem przysiąc, że idealnie pasowała do moich rąk.

On popatrzył na mnie z wdzięcznością i znowu powoli jechaliśmy, zrobiliśmy parę kółek, a potem stwierdziliśmy, że jest za zimno i zeszliśmy z lodowiska.

Gdy ubraliśmy już buty, dałem mu swoją bluzę, bo widziałem, że jest mu strasznie zimno. Ubrał ją i wyglądał naprawdę uroczo, była na niego trochę za duża, więc rękawy zakrywały mu prawie całe dłonie. Ubrał na to jeszcze swoją kurtkę i wyglądał teraz jak taki mały miś; znowu czułem to pragnienie pocałowania go, ale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że mogło to zrujnować naszą przyjaźń.

Ja ubrałem na swoją koszulkę, tylko kurtkę i poszliśmy do kawiarenki obok na gorącą czekoladę.

Późniejsze dni wyglądały podobnie, chodziliśmy na lodowisko, a potem do kawiarenki obok. Mimo, że Zayn już bardzo dobrze sobie radził na łyżwach to i tak nigdy nie przestaliśmy jeździć, trzymając się za ręce.

Całe trzy miesiące zachwycałem się nim i doszedłem do tego momentu, w którym zdałem sobie naprawdę sprawę z jednej ważnej rzeczy.

To właśnie wtedy zrozumiałem, że naprawdę jestem zakochany na śmierć w moim najlepszym przyjacielu, Zaynie Maliku.

To przyszło po prostu samo, tak naturalnie, jakby było to obliczenie prostego działania.

Jednak naprawdę to nie było aż takie proste - jak miałem się zachowywać, kiedy mój najlepszy przyjaciel był jednocześnie miłością mojego życia i o tym nie wiedział?

W końcu nadszedł ten dzień, w którym w naszej relacji się coś zmieniło i był to też początek zmian naszych charakterów.

Był to jeden z tych listopadowych, chłodnych dni i jak zawsze w sobotę, wyszliśmy razem na miasto. Byliśmy już wtedy w trzeciej klasie liceum, był to jeden z lepszych okresów w moim życiu. Umówiliśmy się w parku o osiemnastej, wtedy już o szesnastej zaczęło się ściemniać, więc w godzinę spotkania było ciemno - prawie jak w nocy. Jedynie latarnie oświetlały cały Londyn.

Stałem w miejscu, w którym byliśmy umówieni, słuchając muzyki na słuchawkach. Po chwili poczułem jak coś, a raczej ktoś, rzuca mi się na plecy. Był to nie kto inny, jak Zayn.

\- Hej, Liam - wyszeptał wprost do mojego ucha, cicho przy tym chichocząc.

Dalej był u mnie na plecach i teraz po prostu, jak gdyby nigdy nic oplótł mnie nogami w talii. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, chłopak był tak lekki jak piórko i mógłbym go trzymać tak przez całe życie.

\- Hej, Zee.

Zmarszczył nos na te słowa, nie lubił jak go tak nazywałem, dlatego to robiłem, lubiłem zdrabniać jego imię.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - spytałem, gdy zszedł z moich pleców.

\- Możemy się po prostu przejść? - spytał i wyglądał przy tym jak mały miś.

\- Jasne, chodź tam - odparłem i wskazałem dróżkę po prawej stronie. Tam zazwyczaj nikt nie chodził, a ja lubiłem mieć go tylko dla siebie.

Szliśmy w ciszy, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach, nagle on przystanął po środku drogi i patrzył się na mnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Stanąłem naprzeciwko niego i po prostu popatrzyłem mu w oczy, były jeszcze piękniejsze niż w dzień.

Cały był piękny, z tymi rozczochranymi włosami, zaróżowionymi od zimna policzkami, błyszczącymi oczami i czerwonymi ustami... Jego usta, malinowe i lekko popękane od zimna i zbytniego oblizywania, uwielbiałem ich kształt i to, że były zawsze takie tajemnicze, lecz nigdy nie było mi dane ich spróbować.

Teraz jednak było inaczej, on po prostu stał i mogłem zrobić wszystko, wyznać mu miłość czy też powiedzieć, że jest dla mnie wszystkim.

Ja wybrałem jego usta.

Pochyliłem się lekko nad nim i byłem już tak blisko jego, że czułem jego oddech na mojej twarzy, nie odsunął się ode mnie. Przycisnąłem swoje wargi do tych jego i po prostu czekałem, czekałem na to jak zareaguje, czy mnie odepchnie, czy nie...

A on, on po prostu chwycił moją rękę i splótł nasze palce.

Byłem tym zdziwiony, ale skoro tak zrobił to chyba nie miał nic przeciwko temu, abym poruszył swoimi ustami na tych jego, zrobiłem to.  
Zayn, również poruszył swoimi wargami, było to tak niewinnie i niepewne, że chciałem więcej. Po prostu lekko i powoli badałem jego usta, miały wyjątkową strukturę, były miękkie i po prostu należały do NIEGO.

On również badał moje usta i zarzucił mi przy tym wolną rękę na kark, a tą drugą nadal miał splecioną z moją. Teraz byłem bardziej pewniejszy tego co robię, więc moja ręka powędrowała na jego biodro, które lekko przytrzymałem. Przygryzłem lekko jego wargę, na co on rozchylił usta, a ja wkradłem się moim językiem do środka. Teraz pocałunek przerodził się w coś szybszego, naszą walkę o dominację, którą ja oczywiście wygrałem.

Odsunęliśmy się od siebie, oddychaliśmy trochę szybciej niż normalnie, ale podobało mi się to.

Wyraz jego twarzy był raczej nieodgadniony, ale nadal piękny.

\- Kocham cię, kurwa.

Te słowa po prostu wypadły z moich ust, a ja miałem ochotę się zabić. Czego niby oczekiwałem? Na pewno nie tego, żeby powiedział to samo.

\- Czy to, że oddałem pocałunek nie było wystarczające, żeby ci uświadomić, że ja też cię kocham?

Po tych słowach po prostu przycisnął swoje wargi do moich.

\- Mam nadzieję, że teraz rozumiesz. Ja ciebie też.

Stałem jak słup, nie byłem w stanie nic powiedzieć, po prostu ciche westchnienie opuściło moje usta. Było to westchnienie ulgi, moja miłość życia też mnie kocha. Czy to niesamowite?

Po chwili ruszyliśmy na dalszy spacer, nic więcej nie mówiliśmy. Około dwudziestej, odprowadziłem go do domu.

Przez cały ten czas od pocałunku, nasze ręce były ze sobą splecione, a nasze serca biły tak szybko jak nigdy dotąd.

Pożegnaliśmy się pod jego domem i nie obyło się bez krótkiego posmakowania swoich ust; jeszcze raz.

Przez kolejny tydzień między nami się prawie nic nie zmieniło, oprócz tego, że będąc sami czasem się całowaliśmy. Zayn stał się też bardziej przylepny i prawie nie odpuszczał mnie na krok oraz był zazdrosny o wszystkich, z którymi rozmawiałem.

W końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym mieliśmy porozmawiać o swojej relacji, o tym kim teraz dla siebie jesteśmy. I tak zostaliśmy parą, stwierdziliśmy, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie dla nas, w końcu żaden z nas nie krył się już z tym, że jest zakochany.

Wystarczyło kilka tygodni, abyśmy zostali nawet rozpoznawalną parą w szkole. Nie kryliśmy się ze swoimi uczuciami, co prawda, niektórzy nie potrafili zrozumieć naszego zakochania, a już na pewno taka jedna blondynka, najlepsza uczennica w naszej klasie, która miała na imię Gigi. Patrzyła się na Zayna na każdej przerwie i ciągle robiła do niego maślane oczka, a gdy w jej zasięgu wzroku pojawiałem się ja - jej oczy wyglądały, jakby miała mnie zaraz zamordować. W takich chwilach po prostu chwytałem Zayna mocno za rękę, aby pokazać tej dziewczynie, że niestety ten Zayn Malik jest już zajęty przeze mnie.

Jakaż była jej wściekłość, kiedy jakimś cudem profesor biologii nie przydzielił jej Zayna do robienia wspólnie projektu. Wtedy wyglądała, jakby chciała zamordować nauczyciela, a nie mnie. Śmieszyło mnie to - jej miny były bezcenne.

Mi przydzielili Mike'a. Nie byliśmy jakimiś bliskimi kolegami, ale obaj uznaliśmy, że spotkamy się pewnego dnia u niego, zrobimy ten projekt i będziemy mieli to z głowy. Zayn ku mojemu lekkiemu zdziwieniu coraz częściej zaczął mi powtarzać, że mnie kocha i nigdy mnie nie opuści, co oczywiście mi się podobało, ale jednak jego zachowanie się trochę zmieniło - zaczął za mną cały czas chodzić i zaczął stosować taktykę Gigi - patrzył się na Mike'a z chęcią mordu w oczach. Śmiałem się z tego, powtarzałem mu, że to tylko głupi projekt z biologii i kocham tylko go, ale to nie pomagało go uspokoić w tej kwestii.

Pewnego dnia zaprosił mnie do siebie. Była to listopadowa słoneczna sobota. Jego rodziców i sióstr nie było w domu, więc byliśmy sami. Najbardziej mnie jednak zdziwił fakt, że Zayn tak po prostu chodził po domu w samych bokserkach i rozpiętej czerwonej koszuli w liście. Idąc do kuchni, aby przynieść mi coś do picia tak bardzo kręcił biodrami, że miałem naprawdę wielką ochotę rzucić się na niego, zacząć go całować po szyi, potem kolejno po brzuchu, oznaczyć go, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest tylko mój, a potem kolejno...

Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie Zayn, który stanął przede mną z szklanką wody w dłoni. Uśmiechał się do mnie szeroko swoimi malinowymi ustami, co zdecydowanie nie pomagało mi uspokoić moich myśli.

\- Nie jest ci zimno? Na dworze jest ledwo dwa stopnie - powiedziałem chyba zbyt zachrypniętym głosem. - Ubierz się w coś, przeziębisz się.

\- Jest tu gorąco - odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami i usiadł obok mnie.

Przymknąłem na chwilę powieki, aby się uspokoić. Naprawdę, chciałem ściągnąć z niego te wszystkie ciuchy, które miał na sobie, tym bardziej, że było ich mało, ucałować każdy kawałek jego skóry, sprawić, że znalazłby się w siódmym niebie.

Nie wiedziałem tylko, czy on również miał na to ochotę. I to jeszcze ze mną. Jasne, byliśmy parą, ale może nie był gotowy na takie rzeczy, a może mu po prostu rzeczywiście było gorąco. Cholera wiedziała, co kombinował.  
Oparł swoją głowę o moje ramię, czym sprawił, że poczułem jego ciepły oddech na swoim ramieniu, a potem przejechał nosem po moim policzku, żeby na końcu mnie tam pocałować.

Raz kozie śmierć, pomyślałem.

Nieoczekiwanie wbiłem się w jego wargi, jedną ręką przejeżdżając od jego klatki piersiowej do podbrzusza.

Zayn jęknął wprost w moje usta, a ja je znowu zamknąłem w pocałunku, przy okazji dostając się do jego języka. Kosztowaliśmy siebie tak namiętnie i tak słodko, że, przysięgam, ta chwila mogłaby dla mnie trwać wieczność.

\- Miłość nigdy nie umiera - wyszeptałem pomiędzy pocałunkami.

\- Co? - jęknął zdyszany.

Nie odpowiadając na jego pytanie, objąłem jedną ręką jego tyłek, a drugą powędrowałem do jego penisa i go ścisnąłem.

Cholera, obaj byliśmy tak twardzi, że miałem wrażenie, że mogliśmy dojść nawet tu i teraz bez żadnej większej integracji z którejś z naszych stron. Wystarczyło to, że patrzyliśmy się na siebie i całowaliśmy się.

Złapałem za gumkę od jego bokserek i popatrzyłem na niego, jednocześnie zaprzestając wszystkiego.

\- Na pewno tego chcesz? - zapytałem z troską, bo nie chciałem robić niczego wbrew jego woli.

\- Po prostu to zrób.

To jedno zdanie sprawiło, że potem kochaliśmy się, po raz pierwszy siebie poznając od tej strony. Nigdy przedtem nie czułem tego uczucia, wszelkie emocje, które sprawiały, że miałem wrażenie, że jeszcze bardziej się w nim zakochuję, to po prostu nie był zwykły seks - to była czynność pełna miłości, oddania, zaufania i odwagi. Czułem się, jakbym właśnie miał przy sobie cały świat, nie chciałem go puszczać, bojąc się, że ulotni się jak te wszystkie jesienne liście wraz z chłodnym listopadowym wiatrem, który poruszał majestatycznie ostatnimi listkami brzozy rosnącej za domem Zayna. Obaj wyczerpani i zrujnowani całkowicie obserwowaliśmy poruszające się liście na dworze, sapiąc i szybko oddychając.

\- Kocham cię, tak mocno, kocham cię tak cholernie mocno - wysapałem ostatnimi siłami, kierując na niego wzrok.

Ten zamknął powieki i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Zrobił to tak szeroko, że mógł ten uśmiech utrzymywać do końca życia, bylebym go widział i podziwiał do swoich ostatnich dni.

\- Ja ciebie też - mruknął i w końcu spojrzał na mnie. - Co wtedy mówiłeś?

Zamyśliłem się przez chwilę, aż w końcu niepewnie odpowiedziałem:

\- Miłość nigdy nie umiera.

\- O co chodziło?

Westchnąłem i spojrzałem się na biały sufit nad sobą. Co miałem powiedzieć wtedy? Że kocham go tak mocno, że marzę, abyśmy spędzili ze sobą resztę życia, mieli dom gdzieś na przedmieściach, psa, dzieci i samochód? Że moja miłość do niego nigdy nie umrze i nigdy nie pokocham nikogo tak równie mocno jak jego? Nie wyobrażałem sobie budzić się przy nikim innym, nie widzieć jego czekoladowych oczu, nie całować go w czoło na dzień dobry, nie przytulać go podczas snu, po prostu nie wyobrażałem sobie bez niego życia.

Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył tego, gdybym nigdy nie wszedł tego dnia do tej kawiarni. Być może to od niej wszystko się zaczęło - może, gdyby Zayn tak zwyczajnie dołączył do mojej klasy, teraz byśmy byli tylko kolegami i nikim więcej. A tymczasem miałem ten zaszczyt, że mogłem bez wstydu chwytać go za rękę, całować, patrzeć się w jego oczy i podziwiać jego całą osobę. I przede wszystkim znajdowałem się również u niego w sercu, co wiele dla mnie znaczyło. W końcu miałem przy sobie osobę, której bezgranicznie ufałem i była dla mnie wszystkim. Miałem osobę, o której marzyłem odkąd sięgam pamięcią.

\- Po prostu zapamiętaj te słowa - wyszeptałem i go przytuliłem. - Po prostu zapamiętaj, że miłość nigdy nie umiera.

I cóż, tak przeżyliśmy całe lata licealne, sprawiając, że nawet czasami Niall robił się o nas zazdrosny. Twierdził, że jesteśmy najsłodszą parą jaką widział i że nawet on z Kate się tak nie zachowują. Ale co mogłem poradzić na to, że chodziliśmy z Zaynem na łyżwy, piliśmy jesienne i zimowe herbaty i śmialiśmy się sobie prosto w oczy, korzystając z każdej chwili, jaka była nam dana.

Codzienne rano przyjeżdżałem po niego, z kupioną już jego ulubioną gorąca czekoladą. On zawsze wsiadając do samochodu, cieszył się jak dziecko na widok napoju i całował mnie w usta w podziękowaniu. Jadąc do szkoły, słuchaliśmy piosenek ze starej płyty moich dziadków, posyłając sobie uśmiechy, a czasem całując się kiedy akurat staliśmy w korku. To wszystko było tak nierealnie, idealne, niczym marzenie, ale to działo się naprawdę.  
Na lekcjach często szeptaliśmy sobie różne czułe rzeczy na ucho, przez co nauczyciele zabronili nam siedzieć razem, jednak i tak zawsze znaleźliśmy sposób żeby powiedzieć sobie jak bardzo się kochamy. Było to głównie w postaci malutkich karteczek, albo SMS-ów, na które po jakimś czasie nikt nie zwracał uwagi, ale dla nas to było tak samo ważne. Natomiast po skończonych lekcjach lądowaliśmy u mnie albo u Zayna, ucząc się razem w akompaniamencie romantyczno-jesiennych kawałków lecących z radia i popijając imbirową herbatę. Oczywiście nie obyło się wtedy bez krótkich pocałunków i innych nieodpowiednich rzeczy, ale i tak każdy z nas kończył z dobrymi, jak nie celującymi ocenami.

I choć te wszystkie chwile z nim nie zapowiadały niczego złego, to pamiętam, jak w ostatnich dniach wakacji poinformował mnie, że wyjeżdża do Nowego Jorku na studia. Nie chciałem się z nim rozstawać, był dla mnie wszystkim i nie chciałem tkwić w związku na odległość. Próbowałem jakoś go zatrzymać, mówiłem, że przecież może studiować w Londynie, ale on upierał się cały czas na te cholerne Stany Zjednoczone.

\- Będę tam tylko na studiach, do Londynu będę przyjeżdżał najczęściej jak będę mógł - powiedział, przytulając mnie ostatniego dnia na lotnisku.

Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to praktycznie już koniec naszej historii. To koniec wszystkich wesołych wspomnień z liceum, koniec przytulania, koniec całowania, koniec posiadania kogoś blisko siebie. Miałem wielką ochotę krzyczeć na cały świat, nie chciałem tracić Zayna. Jego wyjazd wiązał się z ponowną samotnością i melancholią podczas jesieni, które z obecnością Zayna były zastąpione śmiechem i radością.

\- Nie opuszczaj mnie - wyszeptałem, jeszcze mocniej go przytulając.

\- Nie opuszczę cię nigdy, będę cię kochać już na zawsze - powiedział łamiącym się głosem.

\- Miłość nigdy nie umiera, prawda?

Lekko kiwnął głową i puścił mnie. Uśmiechnął się słabo do mnie i odszedł w kierunku odprawy.

I to była nasza ostatnia czynność, jaką wspólnie wykonaliśmy.

Z czasem coraz bardziej martwiłem się o moją relację z Zaynem. Wyjeżdżając z Londynu, przyrzekł, że będzie do mnie dzwonił codziennie, będzie przyjeżdżał najczęściej, jak tylko będzie mógł, a jednak przez ten czas ani razu mnie nie odwiedził, a jak do niego dzwoniłem, to mówił, że nie może teraz rozmawiać.

Pamiętam październikowy wieczór, podczas którego spotkałem się z Niallem w kawiarni, aby napić się jesiennej herbaty. Co roku to robiliśmy i tym razem też tak było, obaj urwaliśmy się ze swoich wykładów, aby choć raz spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu.

\- I wtedy rodzice Kate do mnie takie: _kiedy się jej oświadczysz?_. Zamurowało mnie totalnie - opowiadał mi Niall, popijając od czasu do czasu swoją herbatę.

A ja zamiast go uważnie słuchać, obserwowałem wieczorny Londyn za szyby kawiarni, rozmyślając o moim Słońcu - o Zaynie, który najprawdopodobniej miał teraz jakieś wykłady. Tak bardzo chciałem się do niego przytulić i nigdy go już więcej nie opuszczać, bo ta cała rozłąka sprawiała tylko, że czułem się jeszcze gorzej i nie widziałem w moim życiu żadnego celu.

\- Słuchasz mnie? - Niall pstryknął placami tuż przed moimi oczami.

\- A co mówiłeś?

\- Że Gigi, wiesz, ta najlepsza z naszej klasy, pochwaliła się ostatnio swoimi studiami artystycznymi w Nowym Jorku.

To był ten dzień, w którym dowiedziałem się, że Gigi studiuje na jednej uczelni z moim Zaynem. Myślałem, że mnie szlag trafi. Nie lubiłem tej dziewczyny, zawsze miałem wrażenie, że chce mi go odebrać, a świadomość, że znajdowała się w tym samym budynku, co mój Zayn, doprowadzała mnie do szaleństwa. Oczywiście nie mogłem z góry założyć, że Zayn dał się jej podpuścić, bo doskonale pamiętałem jego słowa z ostatniego dnia na lotnisku, że nigdy mnie nie opuści, ale jednak bałem się, słysząc w swojej głowie jego słowa przez telefon, że nie ma czasu na rozmowy, bo jest zmęczony.

\- Lee, wszystko dobrze? - zapytał Niall, odkładając kubek na stolik. - Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zauważył ducha.

Pokręciłem głową i lekko się uśmiechnąłem. Nie chciałem zawalać Nialla swoimi problemami i głupimi myślami o Zaynie. Niall miał wystarczająco swoich rzeczy na głowie, a pomoc mi czy współczucia i podnoszenia mnie na duchu były mu zbędne.

Uznałem, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie porozmawianie z Zaynem o Gigi i jego studiach w Nowym Jorku bardzo dogłębnie. Mogłem to powiedzieć głośno, byłem o niego zazdrosny i martwiłem się o niego – skąd mogłem wiedzieć, czy przypadkiem ta dziewczyna coś mu nie zrobiła ze swojej obsesyjnej miłości do niego?

Wróciwszy do domu, usiadłem na kanapie, włączyłem telewizor i przez chwilę skakałem po kanałach, aż w końcu natrafiłem na kanał, na którym zaraz mieli puścić jeden z moich ulubionych filmów dramatycznych. Zatrzymałem się na nim – leciały akurat reklamy, i chwyciłem swój telefon ze szklanego stoliczka. Upewniłem się, że w USA jest teraz przystępna pora na wykonanie telefonu, po czym wybrałem numer do Zayna drżącymi rękoma, chociaż nawet nie wiedziałem, dlaczego one się tak trzęsły – przecież nie spodziewałem się jakiejś ostrej kłótni na samym początku.

Odebrał stosunkowo późno, bo na przedostatnim sygnale, witając się ze mną dosyć radośnie, chociaż wyczuwałem w jego głosie lekki strach i może zakłopotanie.

\- Lee! Hej, stało się coś?

Wywróciłem oczami i cicho prychnąłem. Zdecydowanie nie byłem wtedy w najlepszym humorze.

\- Nie, po prostu dzwonię do swojego chłopaka – warknąłem trochę chyba zbyt ostro, ale nie panowałem wtedy nad swoimi emocjami, cały czas w głowie miałem imię tej dziewczyny. - Zapomniałeś, że masz w Londynie kogoś, kto cię kocha i na ciebie czeka?

\- Nie – przeciągnął to słowo i zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Cieszę się, że dzwonisz, po prostu myślałem, że coś się stało, że akurat zadzwoniłeś i...

\- Tak, oczywiście – prychnąłem i podszedłem do okna, aby pooglądać w międzyczasie nocny Londyn ze swojego mieszkania.

\- Ale nie musisz na mnie prychać – oburzył się Zayn, po czym usłyszałem skrzyp materaca, co oznaczało, że leżał na łóżku i właśnie z niego wstał. - Stało się coś, bo nie masz humoru. O co chodzi?

\- Nie prycham na ciebie – obroniłem się automatycznie. - Lepiej powiedz, jak tam u ciebie na wykładach. Jak _Gigi_.

Postanowiłem go od razu zaatakować imieniem tej dziewuchy. Byłem naprawdę ciekawy, jak na nie zareaguje.

\- S-słucham? - zapytał przerażony.

\- Słuchaj mnie uważnie, a nie się głupio pytasz – warknąłem. - Pytam, jak tam nasza kochana koleżanka z klasy.

Przez chwilę w słuchawce trwała cisza i już chciałem zapytać, czy Zayn nadal tam jest po drugiej stronie, aż w końcu odpowiedział:

\- A skąd mam to niby wiedzieć?

\- To ty mi to powiedz – powiedziałem, czując, że moja cierpliwość do Zayna pomału się kończy. - Jak tam maluje obrazy, jak rzeźbi, jak wypada na zajęciach z rysunku...

\- Przysięgam, że nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Zaśmiałem się donośnie na cały salon, po czym ponownie usiadłem na kanapie i pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą. Tupet Zayna chyba mnie przerastał, bo nie mogłem go w żaden sposób pojąć.

\- To wytłumacz mi, dlaczego Niall...

Nagle w słuchawce usłyszałem kobiecy głos, który pytał się Zayna, kto dzwoni. Wstrzymałem oddech i odchyliłem głowę do tyłu. Po krótszej chwili spojrzałem nagle na zegar wiszący nad małym stolikiem przy telewizorze i szybko obliczyłem, jaka jest obecnie godzina w Stanach Zjednoczonych w Nowym Jorku. Ósma rano.

Zayn naprawdę posiadał ten tupet.

Kurwa.

\- No proszę! - krzyknąłem do słuchawki. - No proszę, a kogo ty tam masz obok siebie o _ósmej_ rano?

Z tego, co pamiętałem, Zayn mi mówił, że wynajmuje mieszkanie samotnie i nie ma żadnych współlokatorów – w dodatku głos dziewczyny brzmiał niemal identycznie do tego Gigi, była ósma rano, Zayn na pewno znajdował się obecnie w łóżku i...

Wystarczyło połączyć klocki, aby wiedzieć, że Zayn obecnie gościł Gigi w swoim łóżku, co doprowadzało mnie pomału do płaczu.

\- Liam...

\- No tak, to wszystko wyjaśnia – odparłem kpiąco. - Wiesz co Zayn? Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie.

\- Daj mi może to najpierw wyjaśnić! - zawołał ostro do słuchawki, przez co zamrugałem parę razy oczami. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałem tak mocno zdenerwowanego Zayna.

Cóż, wyglądało na to, że nam obu puszczały już nerwy.

\- Proszę, tłumacz się – zawołałem w odpowiedzi. - Jestem ciekaw, jak wytłumaczysz fakt, że w twoim łóżku o pieprzonej ósmej rano leży dziewczyna, która w dodatku okazuje się być Gigi! Ta dziewczyna, która od zawsze była w tobie obsesyjnie zakochana.

\- Nie ma cię tu – wyszeptał załamany, a ja zmrużyłem oczy.

\- Co?

\- Brakuje mi ciebie, tak? - powiedział już głośniej. - Jestem tu sam, nikogo tu nie znam, a ty siedzisz sobie w Londynie, masz Nialla, starych znajomych z liceum, jesteś u siebie. Jesteś w domu. Myślisz, że to łatwe, kiedy wyjeżdżasz do obcego miasta i nie masz się do kogo przytulić, komu wygadać, kogo dotknąć?!

\- I dlatego postanowiłeś przelecieć Gigi – dopowiedziałem łamiącym głosem. - Nie no, brawo, gratuluję głupoty.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego tak...

\- Oh, przepraszam! - zawołałem i zaśmiałem się gorzko. - A jak byś to nazwał? _Kochałem się z nią_? _Uprawiałem z nią seks_? Czy kurwa jak?

\- Liam, kurwa, czego nie rozumiesz w tym, że również jestem człowiekiem i potrzebuję bliskości?

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że się puściłeś, do cholery jasnej! - krzyknąłem prawie na całe mieszkanie. - Puściłeś się, kurwa. Z pierwszą lepszą laską, którą miałeś w zasięgu wzroku. Gratuluję głupoty.

\- To nie jest pierwsza lepsza laska – oburzył się.

\- Jezu, przepraszam – odparłem arogancko. - _Przyjaciółka_? _Przyjaciółka z korzyściami_? _Kochanka_? _Znajoma_? A może _dziwka_? Nazwij ją jak chcesz. Nie zmienia to pieprzonego faktu, że zdradziłeś mnie.

\- Przesadziłeś z tą _dziwką_ – zawołał ostro, a po chwili dodał już nieco spokojniej: - Liam, ja...

\- Nawet w tej chwili bardziej cię obchodzi to, co o niej powiedziałem, niż ratowanie związku, w którym tkwisz. Tkwiłeś, przepraszam – powiedziałem z wielkim bólem serca i łzami w oczach. - W tym momencie przekreśliłeś nasz cały związek. To koniec, Zayn.

\- Liam, kurwa, czekaj.

Rozłączyłem się, rzuciłem telefonem na bok kanapy i rozpłakałem się całkowicie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Zayn tylko przez pieprzone poczucie samotności od razu wskoczył Gigi do łóżka, jednocześnie tym czynem mnie zdradzając. Bolało mnie to niemiłosiernie. Kochałem go, był dla mnie całym światem, chciałem się z nim do cholery zestarzeć, mieć z nim dzieci, psa, dom na przedmieściach, samochód... Byłem gotowy wskoczyć za niego w ogień, byłem gotowy powierzyć mu całe swoje życie, a on to wszystko zaprzepaścił tylko dla jakiejś dziewczyny. Sądziłem, że też mnie kocha i również chce ze mną spędzić resztę swojego życia.

Jak widać, ogromnie się myliłem.

Pamiętam, że przez następne kilka dni w ogóle nie chciałem nic jeść ani nawet pić – wszystko mi przypominało Zayna, dlatego leżałem jedynie w łóżku pod stertą kołder i koców, płacząc cicho w poduszkę i wspominając licealne czasy. Obserwowałem również opadające jesienne liście, które opadały z gałęzi i obrazowały moje obecne serce, które usychało z bólu i tęsknoty za Zaynem, którego mogłem mieć przy sobie, podczas tych licealnych lat.

Niall przychodził do mnie niemal codziennie, po tym, jak następnego dnia po kłótni z Zaynem powiedziałem mu o wszystkim. Sam był bardzo zszokowany i od razu zaczął wyzywać Zayna od _chujów_ i _kutasów_ , na co oczywiście mu nie pozwoliłem. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek mówił o Zaynie takie rzeczy – nawet po tym, co zrobił.

Wraz z nim oraz z Kate i kilkoma starymi znajomymi ze szkoły po kilku tygodniach wreszcie wstałem na nogi i zacząłem na nowo korzystać z życia, powoli zapominając o Zaynie. Imprezowałem, piłem alkohol, zabawiałem się z nowo poznanymi dziewczynami i chłopakami – po prostu byłem typowym studentem, który pragnął jedynie wolności i braku zobowiązania do czegokolwiek.

Zayn od tamtej pory ani razu do mnie nie zadzwonił – nawet nie próbował się tłumaczyć – czy to przez telefon, czy przez SMS-y, czy przez Skype'a. Ulotnił się w powietrzu i miałem wrażenie, że naprawdę postanowił pójść do tej swojej całej Gigi. Cóż, był to tylko i wyłącznie jego wybór, który mnie bolał, ale nic nie mogłem na niego poradzić.

I właśnie teraz – po miesiącach ustatkowania się i zapomnieniu o Zaynie, znowu dał o sobie znak w moich myślach, gdy przyszedłem do tego parku, do którego tak bardzo lubiliśmy przychodzić za czasów liceum, w którym po raz pierwszy się pocałowaliśmy i wyznaliśmy sobie miłość. Do parku, który nazywaliśmy _naszym_ , tylko przez wspomnienia, które tkwiły w naszych głowach nieprzerwanie.

Spojrzałem na chodnik, który cały był w mokrych brązowych liściach, które z kolei szeleściły cicho pod ciężarem moich butów. Westchnąłem i włożyłem jedną rękę do kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Park był cały pusty – padał dzisiaj mocny deszcz i nikt normalny o takiej pogodzie nie wychodził na dwór na spacer po parku. Było to z jednej strony dobre – mogłem pobyć tu sam ze swoimi myślami, z drugiej jednak czułem się jednak zbyt samotny – tak samo jak Zayn w tym pieprzonym Nowym Jorku.

W tej całej jesiennej i melancholijnej atmosferze, było czuć charakterystyczny zapach mokrego chodnika, który unosił się w całym parku, przypominając mi o wszystkich deszczowych dniach, które przeżyłem razem z nim, spacerując tutaj, tymi samymi ścieżkami, ze złączonym i wilgotnymi od deszczu dłońmi, gdyż zawsze zapominaliśmy o zabraniu parasola.

Szedłem ze spuszczoną głową, obserwując, jak niektóre listki z pobliskiego dębu przyklejały się do moich mokrych brązowych ciężkich butów. Na swojej głowie czułem ciężkie krople deszczu i słyszałem dźwięk uderzania się wody o mój brązowy płaszcz. Zapewne byłem przemoknięty do suchej nitki.

Nagle jednak deszcz przestał na mnie padać, a ja zdziwiony tą sytuacją spojrzałem się najpierw przed siebie, a potem w prawo, gdzie zobaczyłem szczupłego bruneta w czarnej kurtce z kapturem i czarnym parasolem w lewej ręce.

Po prawie dwóch latach znowu go widziałem i zamiast czuć do niego złość za to wszystko, co mi zrobił, obojętność lub cokolwiek innego, czułem się ponownie jak zakochana nastolatka, która spotyka swojego idola i nie wie, co powiedzieć.

Patrzyliśmy się na siebie w milczeniu, a ja uważnie obserwowałem jego twarz w poszukiwaniu jakiejś różnicy po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu – miał już lekki zarost, a włosy zdecydowanie wydawały się być dłuższe. Spojrzałem ponownie w jego ciemne, czekoladowe oczy, podziwiając rzęsy, które delikatnie się uniosły, gdy napotkały moje oczy. Był dokładnie taki, jakiego go zapamiętałem, cały cudowny i przystojny, jednak już nie był _mój_.

\- Hej, Liam – zaczął niepewnie, cały czas utrzymując ze mną kontakt wzrokowy. - Um, chodź bliżej, bo zmokniesz... – powiedział po dłuższej chwili spoglądając na mnie i odsuwając się jeszcze bardziej w bok, aby zrobić mi więcej miejsca pod dużym czarnym parasolem, który teraz unosił się nad naszymi głowami.

\- Dzięki – wyszeptałem w jego stronę. Staliśmy teraz blisko siebie, zdecydowanie za blisko jak na osoby, które się rozstały. Oboje myśleliśmy nad tym co zrobić, jak zacząć rozmowę ze sobą po tym wszystkim. - Zee.

Uśmiechnął się lekko sam do siebie i spuścił chwilowo głowę, opuszczając jednocześnie swój wzrok na chodnik i mokre liście.

\- Już zapomniałem, jak to słyszeć moje zdrobnienie z twoich pięknych ust – wyznał cicho.

\- To dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zapytałem również cicho i przymknąłem swoje powieki, nie chciałem się przy nim rozpłakać jak małe dziecko. - Dlaczego, Zayn?

Popatrzył przed siebie i głęboko westchnął. Mogłem się tego spodziewać – nie wiedział, jak na to pytanie odpowiedzieć. Cóż, nie oczekiwałem teraz żadnych przeprosin czy dogłębnych tłumaczeń, tak naprawdę wystarczyła mi świadomość, że znowu jest obok mnie, znowu mogę czuć jego ciepło i na niego patrzeć.

\- Nie wiem, Liam, ja... - zaczął. - Gigi była tak blisko, ty byłeś daleko, ja... Nie wiem, nie wiem, dlaczego wtedy dałem się jej podpuścić.

Pokiwałem głową dla spokoju i spojrzałem na niego. W jego czekoladowych oczach mogłem zauważyć pierwsze łzy – ten widok doprowadzał mnie do prawdziwego bólu serca – nigdy nie chciałem widzieć Zayna, który płacze. Nigdy nie chciałem widzieć miłości mojego serca, której lecą łzy po policzkach.

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak za tobą tęskniłem – wyszeptał. - Za naszymi rozmowami przez telefon, wspólnym oglądaniem filmów, wysyłaniu sobie zdjęć... Wiedziałem, że byłeś na mnie bardzo wściekły, nie było co ratować, miałeś rację. Ale chcę, abyś wiedział, że tak cholernie mocno cię kocham do dzisiaj. Byłeś, jesteś i już na zawsze będziesz moim całym światem.

Wsłuchiwałem się w te słowa, nawet nie wiedząc, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. Kochał mnie nadal, byłem dla nim wszystkim nawet po tej zdradzie z Gigi. Ja... Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co miałem mu na to odpowiedzieć, jak miałem się zachować wobec niego – wobec osoby, którą również nadal kochałem i która również nadal była dla mnie całym najpiękniejszym światem.

Krople deszczu spadały na parasol tworząc charakterystyczny, kojący dźwięk, który jako jedyny przerywał panującą ciszę pomiędzy nami. Włożyłem swoje zimne ręce do kieszeni i wzruszyłem ramionami.

\- Miłość nigdy nie umiera – wyszeptałem, patrząc przed siebie na park, rozciągający się przed nami, zauważając kawiarenkę po drugiej stronie ulicy, w której się poznaliśmy. Spojrzałem na mulata. – Więc... więc może zacznijmy wszystko od początku? Pójdziemy na jakąś kawę, nie będziemy tu chyba tak stać, co?

Ten patrzył na mnie zaskoczony nagłą propozycją, ale mimo to lekko kiwnął głową i również wyszeptał:

\- Miłość nigdy nie umiera, a ja nie przestałem cię kochać Lee...

\- Tak, ja ciebie też – westchnąłem smutno, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie i znowu czułem się jak za pierwszym razem kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że się w nim zakochałem.

Ruszyliśmy automatycznie w stronę kawiarenki i nic nie mogliśmy poradzić na to, że nasze dłonie automatycznie trafiły na siebie i po krótkim ocieraniu się o siebie, załączyliśmy je, uśmiechając się do siebie nieśmiało.

Żaden z nas nie oczekiwał, że wrócimy do siebie tylko po pięciu minutach rozmowy. Musieliśmy to obaj przemyśleć, chociaż obaj doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że nie możemy bez siebie żyć – inaczej będziemy żyć w nieszczęściu i na próżno.

Byliśmy w sobie tak zakochani ponownie, obaj czuliśmy się jak znowu za tych licealnych lat, że nie mogliśmy oderwać od siebie wzroku. Uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie i zmierzaliśmy w stronę tej malej kawiarenki, w której po raz pierwszy go spotkałem.

Bo chcieliśmy zacząć to wszystko od początku.

Wyszliśmy razem na jezdnię, aby przejść na drugą stronę ulicy i wejść do kawiarni, lecz nagle usłyszeliśmy pisk opon, poczułem mocne dosyć uderzenie w bok i zapadła niesamowita ciemność.

*

\- Coś ty zrobił, idioto? - Kątem oka widziałem słabo jakiegoś młodego niskiego chłopaka, który próbował popychać i bił swoimi malutkimi rączkami wyższego od siebie długowłosego chłopaka. - Jak mogłeś, teraz będziemy mieli kłopoty, ja pierdolę.

\- Uspokój się, Louis, i dzwoń po karetkę. - Drugi głos był już grubszy i bardziej zachrypnięty od dosyć wysokiego i piskliwego głosiku tego niższego, jak się okazało, Louisa.

\- Trafisz do więzienia... - wyszeptał Louis, odchodząc parę kroków od wyższego chłopaka. - Cholera jasna, Harry, trafisz do więzienia! - zawołał załamany chłopak i podbiegł do wyższego Harry'ego i zaczął go kurczowo trzymać za jego czarną puchową kurtkę. - Ja nie chcę, Harry, nie możesz iść do więzienia, proszę, Harry, ja cię potrzebuję.

\- Uspokój się, Louis, i dzwoń po tę pieprzoną karetkę! - zawołał zdenerwowany.

Louis kiwnął głową i podbiegł do czarnego range rovera, aby wziąć z niego telefon i zadzwonić po pomoc, a ja jedynie czułem ból po swojej prawej stronie. Zaczęło mi się robić ciemno przed oczami. Spojrzałem ledwo w bok, gdzie zauważyłem leżącego bezwładnie Zayna z zamkniętymi oczami. Chciałem wstać i obudzić go, powiedzieć, że będzie dobrze i że z tego wyjdziemy, ale nie mogłem, czułem jakbym nie miał kontroli nad własnym ciałem i był tu jedynie duszą. Więc postanowiłem też na moment zamknąć oczy, przechyliłem głowę na prosto, na parę chwil otwarłem i ostatnie co zobaczyłem, to opadający brązowy liść z rytmie spadających kropli deszczu, który bezwładnie opadł na chodnik i zniknął w tle innych mokrych brązowych jesiennych liści.

_Miłość nigdy nie umiera._

**Author's Note:**

> Obie mamy nadzieję, że się podobało, a szczególnie już końcówka z Larrym haha  
> Wiadomość od Rozi jest taka, że super jej się ze mną współpracowało (wow), jest dumna z nas (ja też oczywiście) i ma nadzieję, że się podoba (też mam).  
> I cóż, nie wyklucza się, że jeszcze jakaś współpraca między nami wpadnie hah  
> Dzięki za przeczytanie  
> R-cia i Zalka
> 
> Twitter: [@xrubykurtx](https://mobile.twitter.com/xrubykurtx)  
> Twitter Rozi: [@zalkxa](https://mobile.twitter.com/zalkxa)  
> Wattpad Rozi: [@zalkxaa](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zalkxaa?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_profile)


End file.
